a frosted hope
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Finally I can start the story

* * *

><p>Frostpaw walked into the nursery SquirlLeap was nuzzling up to Sunkit<br>"How are the kits?" Asked Frostpaw putting down the pile of moss  
>"Fine Frostpaw hear you are going to have your final assignment soon." Said SquirlLeap smiling at Frostpaw<br>"I know but I Cobrafang said that he would take me to the moonpool soon," Said Frostpaw padding clean moss down on SquilLeaps nest,"He told every warrior must travel to the moonpool so I may as well know how."  
>"Hm me having his kits has really changed him,(Yes SquirlLeap is Cobrafangs mate) he must not want then to have the kithood (Well a young cat is called a kit so I made it instead of Childhood Kithood,) he had." Said SquirlLeap as Duskkit came running over,<br>"Frostpaw you came," Said Duskkit bumpping into Frostpaw and falling on her bottom,"Told you Snakekit."  
>"Yeah yeah yeah, you were right I was wrong." Said Snakekit walking over,<br>"Duskkit,Snakekit Frostpaw has duties to attend to so why don't you go play outside." Said SquirlLeap  
>"Can we help?" Asked Duskkit puffing out her chest to try and look bigger,<br>"Alright." Said Frostpaw with a smirk,  
>"So what are we doing gaurding the camp, patrolling the border, marking terr.." Asked Duskkit but before she could finish Frostpaw finally answered,<br>"Changing moss." Said Frostpaw scrapping some old moss from underneath SquirlLeap.  
>"Oh uh Tag Snakekit you're it." Said Duskkit tagging Snakekit lightly on the shoulder and running off,<br>"Frostpaw time to go the Moonpool!" Shouted Cobrafang and Frostpaw turned and then looked back at his half finished work,  
>"I'll finish this Frostpaw." Said Nightpaw coming over from changing the moss in Poppyfeathers nest,<br>"Thanks Nightpaw." Said Frostpaw running out of the nursery and meeting Cobrafang in the center of camp,  
>"Come on before it gets to dark." Said Cobrafang as Frostpaw padded towards him,<br>"I have some herbs for you." Said Shadowpelt running out with a leaf in his mouth,  
>"Thank Shadowpelt." Said Cobrafang bowing his head and lapping up some herbs,<br>"You gotta have them too Frostpaw." Said Shadowpelt and Frostpaw lowered her head to lap up some of the bitter tasting herbs,  
>"Alright let's go Frostpaw," Said Cobrafang leading Frostpaw along a steep slope and into a cave with a pool of glowing water in the middle, Frostpaw watched as he saw Cobrafang lap up some water and then lie down besides the pool, Frostpaw became hesitant,"It's okay the water won't kill you." Frostpaw relaxed and lapped up some water lied down next to Cobrafang and fell asleep,<p>

_Frostpaw open his eyes to find himself in a large hunting grounds, but it was glittery and looked like it was made of stars,  
>"Long time no see Frostpaw." Said a small black kit with spots on her side flanks each looking like a single star,<br>"Duskkit," Said Frostpaw smiling and watching Duskkit curl up against him,"How is dad?"  
>"Good though it wasn't until I died that I found out he was my father."said Duskkit getting up as a small butterfly floated past and she started chasing it,<br>"Why are you doing that?" Asked Frostpaw thinking what she was doing looked kind of silly,  
>"Oh eh sorry," Said Duskkit sounding embaressed,"I keep forgetting that I would be apprentise age if I was still alive."<br>Frostpaw nodded his head then felt a little drowsy,"Oh before I forget how is mum?" Frostpaw felt himself waking up and Duskkit looked at him with surprise and finally said "Frostpaw she's not dead."_

* * *

><p>woo first chapter finished<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

okay so this is chapter 2/3 that is two and three not two thirds as it looks

* * *

><p>Frostpaw woke to the sounds of Cobrafang munching on something.(as some people would say to me, Wow you just discovered full stops) He turn and looked at me with blood shot eyes,<br>"Food." He mumbled still staring at Frostpaw and then unsheithed his claws,  
>"Cobrafang are you okay?" Asked Frostpaw looking at Cobrafang,<br>"More food," Said Cobrafang and then his eyes went blank,"A cold apprentice with save the clans from a raging storm and will find help in another clan." Then his eyes went back to normal and Cobrafang fell over,  
>"Are you okay?" asked Frostpaw padding Cobrafang softly with a paw,<br>"St-starclan gave me a prothecy," Said Cobrafang standing up slowly and walking towards Frostpaw,"They also tell me there will not be enough food for Leaf-bare for any of the clans we will all starve until newleaf comes and even then the twolegs will destroy most of the plants and scare off the prey for a old two-leg who lives far away."  
>"But there nearly always enough food in newleaf." Said Frostpaw a worried look in his eye,<br>"Not this time we will have to leave until leaf-fall," Said Cobrafang,  
>"But that is three moons what if we forget how to get back?" Asked Frostpaw,<br>"We will always have this place in our hearts and the forest will show us the way," Said Cobrafang Frostpaw opened his mouth to protest but then closed it,"We better get back and tell the others." Cobrafang got up and left Frostpaw padding close behind, Frostpaw mind buzzed with many emotions, happiness that his Mum was alive, sadness that they would have to leave the forest, worriness about the prothecy and finally scared for the whole clan,

Frostpaw padded into the nusery head held high, but he knew that he was upset about everything,  
>"Hello Frostpaw," Said Poppyfeather,<br>"Oh hello Heathershine." Said Frostpaw looking up at Poppyfeather who was grooming Cinderkit,  
>"Mum that's enough." Said Cinderkit brushing a paw against Poppyfeather<br>"Alright Cinderkit," Said Poppyfeather stopping,"So Frostpaw how have you been?"  
>"Ah uh not so good." Said Frostpaw lowering his head,<br>"Oh well please tell me what is wrong." Said Poppyfeather, she was like a mother to him sometimes, something Nightscar had never been,  
>"Well Starclan told Cobrafang we might have to leave the forest." Said Frostpaw and poppyfeather looked at him in shock,<br>"We can't what about the kits." Said Poppyfeather looking blankly,  
>"I'm not sure?" Said Frostpaw and watched as Cobrafang came into the nusery<br>"Smokestar wants you." Said Cobrafang looking at Frostpaw with excitement in his eyes,  
>"Okay." Said Frostpaw leaving the nusery and going to the leaders den,<p>

"Hello Frostpaw we have some good news to tell you," Said Smokestar smiling at Frostpaw,"We have decided that you are going to have your final assignment tommorow afternoon."  
>"Oh thank you." Said Frostpaw smiling even more and then left and saw Nightpaw right outside the leaders den,<br>"I heard everything Frostpaw," Said Nightpaw,"Well done, I never thought someone younger then me would get their warrior name before me." a teasing look in Nightpaw's eyes,  
>"Yeah." Said Frostpaw smiling and looked over and saw Stormpaw coming up to him,<br>"See yah." Said Nightpaw walking off and then watched Stormpaw leap on top of him,  
>"Stay away from her." Said Stormpaw his breath warm and bloody,<br>"From who?" Asked Frostpaw breathing heavily from the weight of Stormpaw,  
>"Nightpaw stay away from her, she is mine she will always be mine and you can't take her away from me," Said Stormpaw as Frostpaw gave him a look of confusion,"Don't give me that look, I've seen you mooning over her well as I said Stay away." and with that Stormpaw let Frostpaw go and Frostpaw ran as far in the camp away from Stormpaw as he could,<p>

* * *

><p>okay so there so I will have a vote for what you think Frostpaws warrior name should be the choices are, Frostfang, Frostheart,Frostfur, Frostpelt or Frostfall, SO VOTE NOW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hey chapter three of a frosted hope(Enjoy) and the votes are in for Frostpaws warrior name and by a total of one vote the winner is (ha ha gonna have to read to find out)

* * *

><p>Frostpaws P.V.O(Finally):I was running through the open plain, chasing a rabbit we had to catch atleast three to pass his final assignment so far I had caught one, two if I caught this one, but they had allowed Nightpaw to do her final assignment as well so she might catch it first, I kept running the rabbit getting further and futher away. Then I pounce and bit into it's neck,<br>'Yes I caught one.' I thought digging a hole to put the rabbit in, then burried the rabbit so that foxes wouldn't try and take it,'Two down one to go.' I put my nose to the ground trying to catch a scent then smelt something strange, it wasn't Duskclan it smelt familiar, so I followed the trail,

I ended up finding a Golden tabby,  
>"Hello Frostpaw." Said the Golden tabby letting out a hiss,<br>"Uh hi." I said looking at the Golden tabby,  
>"Well I know where your mother is." Said The golden tabby,<br>"Wow where?" I asked someone knew where my mother was,  
>"I'm not going to tell you, I would love to see you sufer." Said the Golden tabby with a smirk,<br>"But why what did I do wrong?" I asked the Golden tabby let out another hiss and then began to walk away,"Atleast tell me your name?" The Golden tabby turned around and then finally spoke,"Gorseheart." And then ran away back into the forest,

I came back to camp a little while later, I had caught a final rabbit after that and watch as Smokestar smiled at me,  
>"We have agreed that you both have done well and both deserve your warrior names." Said Smokestar as our menters smiled,<br>Smokestar walked up to Grayrock,  
>"All cat's old enough to catch a rabbit please meet at Grayrock for a clan meeting," Said Smokestar many cats came out and surrounded us,"Nightpaw please step foreward," Nightpaw stepped foreward,"Nightpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect Duskclan even at the cost of your life."<br>"I do."  
>"Then by the power of Starclan from this moment on you shall be known as Nightblossom Starclan honors you bravery and intelligance," Said Smokestar and watched Nightblossom step back,"Frostpaw please step foreward," I stepped foreward and beamed with pride,"Frostpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect Duskclan even at the cost of your life."<br>"I do."  
>"Then by the power of Starclan from this moment on you shall be known as Frost...(I'm so mean)" Said Smokepaw then a strange cat appeared in the entrance of the camp,<br>"He doesn't deserve his warrior name." Said The strange cat when I got a closer look at it I saw it was Gorseheart,  
>"Why not?" Asked Smokestar looking at Gorseheart,<br>"Because his even existance is against the warrior code," Said Gorseheart walking closer to the leader,"Starclan would never allow it and you and your clan will perish."  
>"Every Apprentice deserves a warrior name." Said Smokestar looking down at Gorseheart,<br>"Yes except him." Said Gorseheart looking at me with fierce red eyes,  
>"Yes but he has trained hard is going to become a warrior before some apprentices that are even older then him." Said Smokestar looking angerily at Gorseheart,<br>"Though I know where his mother is." Said Gorseheart brushing her tail against Smokestars nose,  
>"Nightscar is still alive." Said Smokestar a look of surprize came over his face,<br>"Yes but I won't tell you unless you do what I say."  
>"Mmm Frostpaw you," Said Smokestar I looked up at him and he frowned back at me,"Will not be earning your warrior name." I wanted to scream at Gorseheart that she was a fox hearted monster (Sound familier)but I kept quiet and walked away as the meeting continued.<p>

I lay in the apprentise den and saw Stormpaw was coming into the den with a fat mouse,  
>"Want to share?" He asked placing the mouse in front of me, I nodded my head wondering why he was being so nice to me, Stormpaw took a bite out of the mouse and then swallowed it before he continued,"I heard about you not earning your warrior name, you really deserved it."<br>"Why are you being so nice to me last time I checked you attacked me for liking Nightblossom." I said looking at him,  
>"Well I felt sorry for you." Said Stormpaw he began to look really angry,<br>"You don't need to." I said to Stormpaw,  
>"Fine then just forget it then." Said Stormpaw walking away and I lay down on the nest and fell asleep,<p>

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed this chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for a frosted hope oh and Gorseheart is now deputy (Read on to find out why)

* * *

><p>Frostpaws P.V.O: I opened my eyes the pale sunlight was creeping in through small holes in the walls, Stormpaw was snoozing in the nest next to mine and Mosspaw staring out the holes in the walls<br>"You ok Mosspaw?" Asked Stormpaw looking at Mosspaw with with pale blue eyes,  
>"Yeah fine." Said Mosspaw shaking his head and looking at Stormpaw,<br>"Then why are you staring out the hole in the wall?" Asked Stormpaw smirking a little,  
>"Because I was watching Gorseheart and Smokestar, I can't believe that she forced Smokestar to make her deputy." Said Mosspaw, Gorseheart had caused chaos within Duskclan all because she knew where my mum was,<br>"Well she does know where Nightscar is," Said Stormpaw,"Not like they should bother looking for a cat that broke the warrior code."  
>"Take that back Stormpaw." I said to him and he looked at with a fake confused look on his face,<br>"What did you say?" Asked Stormpaw with a smirk,  
>"Take that back." I said snarling,<br>"Why should I?" Said Stormpaw strolling around the den,"You want me to take it back, though you know it's true, Halfclan," That was the last straw I jumped on Stormpaw and scratched him along his flank leaving a long scar and I felt him push against my stomach winding me for a second and he scratched me along the left cheek,"Now you look nearly exactualy like that traitor." I clawed at Stormpaw's stomach blood streaming down my face,  
>"No one says that about my Mum," I said as I landed on top of him and pushed my face into his,"No one," as I got off him I looked and saw Mosspaw staring at me in shoke then running over to check Stormpaw, I hope he wasn't okay no one would ever get away with calling me or my Mum Halfclan Again.<p>

Nightblossom's P.V.O:  
>I lay next to Jadefur who was sharing tongues with Leafsong, it felt weird without Frostpaw being here with me he deserved his warrior name and didn't receive it because of that stupid warrior,<br>"Are you okay?" Asked Jadefur looking at me with her blue eyes,  
>"Uh yeah." I said smiling at her,<br>"You don't look okay." Said Leafsong standing up and walking towards me,  
>"I'm fine." I answered back why did they ask so many questions,<br>"It's Frostpaw isn't it," Said Leafsong I turned my head and she smiled at me,"You have been mooning over him since he came here."  
>"Well yes I am worried about Frostpaw and no I am not mooning over him." I said getting up and walking out of the den,<p>

I saw Stormpaw was curled up in the medicine cat den cobwebs covered his stomach,  
>"Hello Nightblossom." Said Lillytail smiling at me,<br>"What happened to Stormpaw?" I asked as Lillytail padded more cobweb onto Stormpaws stomach,  
>"There was a fight in the Apprentice den," Said Lillytail frowning at me,"That Frostpaw is no good."<br>"How?" I asked looking at Lillytail,  
>"Well he attacked Stormpaw and he nearly killed him," Said Lillytail "He let that Monster in here and he is Halfclan."<br>"What do you exspect that he magically becomes only Duskclan," said to her as she gave me a smirk,"His whole family is dead he has nothing left and you have no right to call him Halfclan."  
>"Hmm well he nearly killed your brother I don't know why you stand up for him," said Lillytail glaring at me,<br>"Because I know how he feels, My real mum's dead and I never knew my dad." I said  
>"But you don't go around attacking other warriors do you." Said Lillytail turning around and padding more cobweb on Stormpaw's stomach I left in silence.<p>

I walked out and saw Frostpaw walking out of camp,  
>"Where are you going?" I asked running up to him<br>"To find Mum." he said looking at me, his face scared from the fight with Stormpaw,  
>"Let me come with you." I said and he just stared,<br>"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked,"I nearly killed your brother."  
>"Because I know what you are going through." I said and he turned his head away from me,<br>"No one does, so just leave me out of your silly prank." Said Frostpaw walking off again and I had made up my mind and followed close behind.

We walked to the twoleg nest,  
>"Why are we here?" I asked and he turned to me eyes bloodshot,<br>"I'm here because Duskkit told me that Mum has taken by twolegs." Said Frostpaw who kept walking, I kept following as he chanted his Mums name, I heard a russle and turned seeing a black she-cat come out of the bushes,  
>"Hello," Said the She-cat smiling at me and Frostpaw,"Are you two Forest cats?"<br>"Yes." Said Frostpaw as the She-cat gasped,  
>"Frostkit." Said the She-cat,<br>"It's Frostpaw and how do you know my name?" Asked Frostpaw a bit confused,  
>"I am your auntie," Said the She-cat,"Oh excuse my manners the name's Elly."<br>"But how are you my auntie Elly?" Asked Frostpaw glaring at Elly,  
>"Well your grandfather was a Housecat and your Grandmother was a forest cat," Said Elly,"Your Grandmother decided to split me and your mother Nightscar up, so that one will become a warrior and the other will be a Housecat."<br>"So I'm halfclan and a part kittypet." Said Frostpaw,  
>"Uh yes you are," Said Elly smiling,"But don't worry we kittypets are a lot tougher then you think one of the old leaders was a kittypet."<br>"Really?" Said Frostpaw with a look of confusion on his face,  
>"Yes before even I was born the clans had different names, Frostclan was once known as Thunderclan(Ha they are conected) and they had a leader called Firestar and he was once a kittypet called Rusty." Said Elly smiling,<br>"Do you know where mum is?" Asked Frostpaw,  
>"Yes she is in the house next to mine, you better get her out quick her house folk treat her really badly." Said Elly as she jumpped onto the fence Frostpaw leapped up after her and I followed close behind.<p>

we ended up at a old looking twoleg nest with holes in the top,  
>"I hope she's alright." Said Frostpaw as we leapped off the fence, a large dog came running out it was black and pretty small, Frostpaw started hissing and spitting at it but Elly stopped him,<br>"Don't worry that's just Hugo," Said Elly,"He likes to look vicious because if cats knew he had blunt teeth they would be coming for miles just to tease him."  
>"Ha a dog with blunt teeth now I've seen everything." Said Frostpaw with a laugh as he strutted past Hugo still barking up a storm and crept inside the house.<p>

The inside of the house was worse then the outside the soft floor was dirty and covered in ticks and fleas, dry blood covered the walls and it stank worse then mousebile,  
>"Frostpaw?" Said a voice coming from the behind a strange shaped rock and out came a black she-cat with a scar under her left eye,<br>"Mum!" Shouted Frostpaw running up to Nightscar and curling around her.

Frostpaw's P.V.O:  
>Mum I had finally found mum,<br>"Oh Frostpaw it's really is you." Said Mum resting her muzzle on top of my head,  
>"Yes mum," I said smiling,"But what happened after you fell off the cliff?"<br>"Well after I fell into the water I was carried by the current to the river bank and then these twolegs came and looked after me for a while but now they treat me really badly." Said Mum glancing to the side,  
>"Come back with us." I said stepping back a little,<br>"I can't." Said Mum,  
>"But why?" I wanted to know<br>"Because I can't leave Crystal or Storm." Said Mum and a Tortishell she-cat and a grey tom came out from behind a strange coloured strand of moss.  
>"They can come too." I said to then but Mum hesitated,<br>"Who are these Shadow?" Asked the Tortishell She-cat,  
>"My sister," Said Mum pointing a paw at Elly,"That is a friend of mine," Mum pointed a paw at Nightblossom,"And that is my kit." Mum pointed at me and The Tortishell looked at me in surprise,<br>"You never told me you had a kit." Said The Tortishell she-cat,  
>"Kits Crystal, and have I told you anything about my past life." Said Mum smiling,<br>"Well no Shadow you haven't." Said Crystal shaking her head,  
>"Come with us Mum and they can come to." I said but Mum still hesitated,<br>"I would be fine leaving this terrible place to anywhere that would be safe for my kits." Said Crystal looking at Mum, Mum finally nodded her head and suddenly I heard the sound of a angry Twoleg,  
>"Go Frostpaw now." Said Mum pushing me away with her nose I jumpped onto the windowsill and then turned my head as Nightblossom and Elly leapped out of the twoleg nest and onto the grass next to Hugo,<br>"I'll Come back for you." I finally said leapping out of the window and followed Elly and Nightblossom away from the house.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats Erin hunter does and I do not own Elly OpalEyedwolf does(Friend on Deviantart)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter something or other and if anyone wanted to know how Elly and Nightscar/Shadow work as being only sisters without Tigerfeather well Tigerfeather and Mothheart was in the first litter of Heatherpelt and Nightscar and Elly was in the second one so yeah Tigerfeather and Nightscar are half sisters

* * *

><p>Frostpaw's P.V.O: We ran along the trail towards Duskclan camp,<br>"I have been meaning to ask could I possibly join Duskclan?" Asked Elly looking at us,"My Housefolks Neices don't treat me to well," I looked at Elly and noticed she had darkgreen tipped ears, legs and underbelly,"This was there latest art Project they covered me in paper mashey once," I tilted my head to the side and gave her a confused look,"Art is when you use things to create something else and paper mashay is when you put strips of this strange leaf like material called paper into a container which is something you put things in and had this sticky stuff called glue to create a paste and then you stick it over stuff," Elly let out a laugh and then we kept walking,"To bad it's permanent, otherwise I would jump in the river as soon as I could and wash it off." We kept walking into Duskclan camp and everone stared at us, I was so angry with Gorseheart that I began to run towards her and Smokestar.

"Get out you monster." I said looking Gorseheart straight in the Face,  
>"How dare you say that to your deputy." Said Gorseheart glaring at me,<br>"I said Get out," I said again unsieving my claws,"I found my mum now GET OUT!"  
>"Have you?" Asked Smokestar looking at me excitedly,<br>"Don't believe him Smokestar," Said Gorseheart,"You know young apprentises always making stuff up to get attention."  
>"No I am not making this up." I said looking at Gorseheart whose eyes were full of Anger,<br>"He's telling the truth." Said Nightblossom running into the Leaders den  
>"Now I will believe a Warrior," Said Smokestar glaring at Gorseheart,"So Gorseheart you have no reason to be here."<br>"Ha you think I'll leave that quickly think again." Said Gorseheart unshieving her claws and leaping onto top of Smokestar and began clawing at his chest,  
>"Leave him alone you monster!" Shouted Nightblossom bashing into Gorseheart and knocking her off balance then swiped Gorseheart along the chest leaving a long hollow gash,<br>"Ha Frostpaw think you're such a hero," Said Gorseheart coming up to me,"Think you will make a amazing Warrior, think you are so great letting other cats fight your battles," I backed away but she kept coming closer,"You're not a Hero, you don't deserve a warrior name, you're nothing but a coward a mousehearted coward and don't deserve anything you've got." I watched as Gorseheart disapeared into the night and Nightblossom walked up to me,  
>"Good thing I survived that," Said Nightblossom smiling at me a sparkle in her I had never seen before, I walked away with Nightblossom into a small pocket of the forest where the wind blew threw the trees making almost whisper like noise,<br>"I can hear them." Said Nightblossom raising her head and the wind blowing through her fur,(This was inspired by the deviantart animation/painting Nice breeze by opal eyed wolf)  
>"Hear who?" I asked as Nightblossom lowered her head,<br>"Starclan, They come to watch over the cats and make sure they get prey," Said Nightblossom(That scene was inspired by Cow of the wild) lowered her head and then turned towards me,"Frostpaw I have been meaning to tell you."  
>"What?" I asked and Nightblossom smiled,<br>"I'm having your kits." Said Nightblossom(And before you go oh but he is only a apprentice he's to young to have a mate.' well if it wasn't for Gorseheart (Thank starclan she's gone) he would actually be a warrior.)

"Frostpaw from this moment on you will be known as Frostfang Starclan honers your Courage and intelligance," Said Smokestar as he rested his head on mine and I licked his shoulder then he stood back on Grey rock,"We also have a kittypet who would like to join our clan," Mumers were heard from the crowd but then it fell silent,"She is a relative of Nightscar and everyone should treat as you would any other clan cat,Elly please step foreward," I watched as Elly stepped foreward and looked up at Smokestar,"Elly do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight for your clan even at the cost of your life."  
>"I do."<br>"Then from now on you shall be known as Leafstripe and we welcome you as a full cat of Duskclan." Said Smokestar and Leafstripe stepped back into the crowd of cats and then Smokestar let out _Rowl _and that ended the meeting, Leafstripe walked up to me and smiled,  
>"Well done Frostfang, Gorseheart will better prepare for the next time you meet her." Said Leafstripe smiling at me, but those words that Gorseheart said to me still peirced like thorns,<br>"Am I really a coward?" I asked Leafstripe who just smiled at me,  
>"You're not," Said a voice behind me I turned and saw Nightblossom standing in the moonlight,"You will make a great warrior," she curled up around me still smiling,"and a amazing father too." I walked with Leafstripe to the warriors den and watched Nightblossom walk with SquirlLeap to the Nursary, Lied down and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>okay finally got that chapter finished oh and this will one day become a animate fanmade series on youtube so yeah hope you watch it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of a frosted hope

* * *

><p>Frostfang's P.V.O: I walked along the rocky path I had promised mum that I would go back for her and that was a promise I wanted to keep, I had left Leafstripe and Nightblossom back at camp, I was going to do this alone.<p>

The window was wide open and some twoleg's sat on a strange shaped nest drinking out of those shining rocks and then tossing them at the cats and then laughing when a shining thing hit one of the cats, it was cruel.  
>"<em>let's go." <em>said one of the twolegs I couldn't understand it but then they left and it was safe for me to go in, so I stopped worrying about it and leaped through the window, Mum looked at me and smiled,  
>"You're just like your father you know." said Mum as Crystal and Storm came out from behind the a nest and smiled at us,<br>"Let's go before the two-legs come back." Said Crystal as she and Storm leapped over the window sill the heavy footsteps of a two-leg became loud it was coming,  
>"Go Frostpaw, Get away from here." Shouted Mum as the sounds of ice shattering blew through the room,<br>"I'm not leaving you again." I shouted grabbing Mum's paw then there was a loud bang and everything went black.

Nightscar's PVO:  
>I dragged my son towards (some of you are going to go OMG why the heck do you have to kill the main charactor in each stinken book well I don't Nightscar didn't repeat didn't die so there) Duskclan camp, his body feeling lighter with every pawstep, I stopped to take a breath and saw Storm, Crystal, Snakefang, Jadefur and my sister Elly coming towards me, Shadowpelt and Lillytail trailing behind,<br>"Let me look at him." Said Lillytail checking his wound where the small, strange shaped rock had got Frostpaw, she started digging her claw into the wound,  
>"What are you doing?" Asked Snakefang,<br>"Trying to get rid of the rock," said Lillytail diggin her claw deeper until it dissapeared underneath the bullet,"Don't you see it." Snakefang looked closly at the wound and then stepped back in disgust  
>"Anything I can do?" Asked Shadowpelt looking at Lillytail,<br>"Go with Leafstripe and get as much cobweb you can carry." Said Lillytail, Elly or should I say Leafstripe and Shadowpelt ran back to camp as Lillytail started pulling the rock out(Yes Frostfang was shot by a gun), Snakefang looked at Frostpaw's body,  
>"He would have been a amazing Warrior Frostfang." Said Snakefang looking at me,<br>"I know." I said and then Shadowpelt and Leafstripe came running back with large balls of Cobweb on leaves, Lillytail licked away the blood from around the wound, then dried it with her paw and started padding the cobweb onto the wound, Frostfang couthed up blood then fell silent again.  
>"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Lillytail nodded her head then I relaxed,<br>"We better not move him," Said Lillytail"But he will survive" and I smiled for the first time in a long time I smiled,

Frostfang's PVO:  
>It has been a week since I had recovered from being hit with that rock, Crystal and Storm had gained warrior names, Crystalshadow and Stormleaf and Nightblossom had her kits,<br>"Daddy!" Shouted my kits as they ran up to me, there names were Toirteskit who was a toirtesshell she-cat, Thornkit who was a dark brown tom and Leapkit who was a light brown she-cat,  
>"Hey how is everyone?" I said smiling, Nightblossom smiled at me and then turned her head towards the kits,<br>"Fine." Said Nightblossom as the kits pounced on each other,  
>"Daddy I caught a frog." Said Thornkit puffing out his chest,<br>"No you didn't it was a beetle." Said Leapkit looking at Thornkit, I let out a laugh,  
>"You have you a wonderful imagination Thornkit." I said to Thornkit, who was crouching up with embaresment,<br>"And you are a wonderful mate." Said Nightblossom walking past and kissing me on the cheek as she went to the fresh kill pile,  
>"Eww." Said Toirteskit screwing up her face and then started playing again with Leapkit and Thornkit, I smiled as I watched the kits play, my life was perfect for the first time in my life it was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>finished so what do you think? great sequel right well yeah<p> 


End file.
